eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldevin Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, visit the [[Board:Discussion|'discussion board']]. Latest activity 'Subpages' */Samples – samples or quick templates to copy when creating certain types of articles */Infoboxes */Areas -- handy list of all areas and hidden areas by level */Image Pack */Frontpage Sandbox Things to do 'Items' Each and every possible ITEM should eventually have its own article. There are nearly 5000 items in the game, so this is a large task that could use all the helping hands it can get. Though maybe this isn't a top-priority task. Gems: each type should have an article (see: Garnet, Peridot), exact item names are to be redirected to those. Most gem types still need articles. (tbc) 'Creatures' Each and every possible creature species (or singular creature if there's just one of it, e.g. bosses and elites) (and classes of enemy faction members) should eventually have their own article. (tbc) 'Areas' (tbc) 'Quests' (tbc) 'Other' (tbc) Areas of information to cover: This is a general overview of the concepts and things in the game, so we don't forget anything. *'NPCs' **Factions **Creatures *'Areas' **Hidden areas *'Items' **equipment **gems **vanity **food and potions **special crafting components **rest of the stuff *'Character' **Attributes **Classes **Abilities **Talents **Professions ***Gathering professions 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ***Crafting professions 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 *'Quests' **by level **by questbook **quest items *'Information' **Levelling/XP **PvP **Reputation **Achievements **Currencies **Buffs and debuffs **Group instances **Supporter **Bound items **Durability **Respec **Rested XP **Obelisks **Resurrection Points **Bank stash and vault **Trading Generic content follows: New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community